


Forever Blue

by exilefromlife



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Corruption AU, M/M, The Black Emperor, Void King Anduin, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: Wrathion, now the Black Emperor and de-facto ruler of Ny'alotha in N'zoth's stead, has some private time with his husband, Anduin Wrynn, now the Void King.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Forever Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with an idea for a corrupted AU after 8.3 came out and here's just my brain going "but what if Anduin's got void tendrils on his dick" and running with some of that. There's some [ART](https://twitter.com/ThotMagister/status/1220480023938945024?s=20) drawn that is my inspiration for this AU and I simply can't.
> 
> Title from "Forever Blue" by Miracle of Sound
> 
> Written for the Wranduin Discord.

Wrathion’s back hits the stone wall of their bedchambers hard as he’s thrown none too gently against it. He hisses at his lover in warning, earning him a smirk and cool look. Anduin, for his part, looks all too casual and unaffected, despite the void pools he leaves in his wake. The priest presses himself up against Wrathion and licks his neck. Wrathion shuts his eyes and goes to hold on to the blond, but his hands are quickly pinned against the wall with bruising ferocity.

“You know better, Emperor.” Anduin says in a husky voice, not moving from where he’s tucked his head against the dragon’s neck. “Don’t. Move.”

Emperor. He huffs out a small puff of steam and struggles against Anduin’s hold to no avail. The void that powered the king was far superior to anything Wrathion had in his arsenal--at least, that he would be willing to use on his beloved. “If you’re a king and I’m an emperor, shouldn’t I be the one holding _you_ down?”

The priest does move then, purple smoke pooling over his pale skin. He arches an eyebrow and tilts his head, as if asking if he’s being serious. One thing about their newfound freedom was that neither of them had _changed_ so much as _evolved_. His beloved king would never lose that subtle way of putting Wrathion in his place, oh no. No, now he just waited until he could take him apart in private.

Wrathion groans as Anduin shoves a thigh between his legs, benevolently giving the dragon something to rut up against as he marks the smooth dark skin with his teeth. He can feel the bruises forming along his tendon and tilts his head back to give him more room to work with.

Anduin pulls away and gives Wrathion an extremely pleased look. “Mmm, you’re being nice today.” His voice hardens. “Why?”

“I want you.” It’s a simple statement, but the truth. Wrathion had been waiting for so long for Anduin to return to the keep after leaving to spread the corruption amongst the masses. Now, all he wanted was to feel him buried to the hilt inside of him.

“Ah. So all I have to do to get you to play nice is step away for a few days? Interesting.” He shifts his thigh and Wrathion gasps. “You’re so easy like this. Already so hard and wanting.”

The Black Emperor whines--he’ll deny _that_ until his dying day--and thrusts his hips forwards, whine shifting into a moan as his clothed cock rubs against his lion’s firm thigh. “Always like this.”

“Liar.” Such a harsh word, but spoken with such softness, such _affection_ , that Wrathion can’t help the shiver that runs up his spine. Anduin looks pleased at the reaction. “But you’re mine, aren’t you? _My_ silver-tongued drake, eager to please _me_.”

“ _Yes!_ ” Wrathion cries out, back arching to try to get closer to the man he loves with everything he has. The man he succumbed to the corruption for. Damned Azeroth for.

“Such a good boy.” Anduin _purrs_ into his ear, releasing his wrists. “What would you have me do to you today, then? You may choose…a reward for being so good for me.”

The dragon touches the blond as soon as his arms are his to control again, but makes no move to take his pleasure--certainly not without permission. He has to think quickly about all of the things he would want from Anduin, but one thing shines above all else. He knows Anduin can feel his cock twitch at the idea based on the quirk of an eyebrow. “Fuck my face, Anduin. I don’t want you to hold back this time.”

“On your knees, then.” Anduin steps back to give him room to do so as he unfastens his pants and shucks them off, knowing they won’t be staying clothed for long. That’s another benefit to their new roles: they could do what they wanted when they wanted. N’Zoth cared little about how his empire was run, just that it existed once again. A definite perk to the position, Wrathion thinks.

He sinks to his knees in front of Anduin, sighing happily as gentle fingers comb through his hair. Even the human’s cock has been marked by the void, tendrils of purple snaking their way down the length. It doesn’t detract from the beauty of it, not in the slightest, and Wrathion nuzzles against one as if thanking it for its existence. The gesture has the added benefit of making Anduin twitch against his cheek and the hand in his hair tightens briefly. His other hand moves to the dragon’s chin and Wrathion doesn’t even wait for the pressure before he’s opening his mouth to accept Anduin’s cock.

It’s an odd sensation, giving himself over to be used to freely, but he couldn’t imagine being any other way with his beloved. He’s Anduin’s through and through, and Anduin knows this. He keeps his eyes open as the blond slowly thrusts into his mouth, knowing how much Anduin loves his eyes. He can feel the tears well up as the head of the blond’s cock hits the back of his throat, and his beloved tenderly wipes them away from the corner of his eye.

“You’re so perfect.” He says softly, the softest he’s been since they both gave themselves over to the inevitable. “So good, so perfect, my dragon.”

A chill works its way up his spine at the praise and he has to close his eyes then, too overwhelmed too quickly for anything else. If anything, the lack of vision makes everything intensify further, and he feels foolish that he thought it wouldn’t. He presses his tongue against the underside of the king’s cock and is pleased when Anduin takes the hint and begins to fuck his face in earnest.

It’s hard to breathe like this, head tilted back by the firm grip in his hair, Anduin thrusting fast and hard—and Wrathion has to be careful here, with how much he’s getting into it. He certainly doesn’t want to lose control of his powers now, not with flames at his beck and call. No, that would end poorly. His hands reach up for something to hold on to, something to ground him as he’s used exactly how he wants to be. Anduin notices and slows his movements, panting softly.

“You’re allowed to touch me, Wrathion.” The blond whispers, voice barely audible. He relaxes his grip and pets his hair instead, forcing the emperor to whimper around his mouthful. “I love when you need to touch me...as if you can’t help yourself.”

He whimpers again, gripping Anduin’s hips tightly as they start to move more firmly. Despite the force of his thrusts and the renewed grip in the dragon’s hair, there’s a sort of tenderness there and Wrathion feels himself fall more in love with the blond. He opens his eyes again and startles upon seeing Anduin’s full shadow priest form. The blond’s eyes are a vibrant blue, and a purple smoke curls around his body. Anyone further away from him would have trouble making out his silhouette, but Wrathion’s close enough that he doesn’t have that problem. No, Wrathion’s problem is of an _entirely_ different nature.

He moans his appreciation around Anduin’s cock, his own an insistent pressure between his legs. Anduin gasps at the vibration, eyes closing for a moment before flashing open, piercing Wrathion with his gaze. The king tilts his head, looks down, and smirks, void growing ever stronger around him. “Hmm? You like seeing me like this so much that you just can’t help yourself, can you? Make this good for me, and you know I’ll reward you a thousand times over.”

Wrathion whimpers and reaches up to hold onto Anduin’s hips, mesmerized by the man fucking his face. He tilts his head slightly and has to force his eyes to stay open when he feels the tip of his husband’s cock slide down his throat. Anduin’s own shut tightly as he bends over Wrathion, panting as he thrusts deeply a handful of times before spilling into the dragon with a cry.

The Black Emperor, for his part, swallows it all and gently pulls off, grinning cheekily up at the Void King. The void is twisting around both of them, though is thicker around Anduin’s body than his own. Wrathion stands smoothly and wraps his arms around his beloved, purring like a cat.

“Thank you, darling.” He kisses Anduin softly, still rumbling.

“I’m the one that should do the thanking.” The king murmurs as the void tendrils subside. “You followed me.”

“Of course I did. I’d follow you anywhere.” He states as if it’s a given. It wasn’t at the time, but now? Nothing in the universe is as true as his words. “Though I was hoping for a slightly different type of thank you.”

Anduin smiles into the next kiss, cupping Wrathion’s cheek. “Oh, very well. As His Imperial Majesty commands, I suppose.”

Wrathion snorts and shakes his head as he’d led towards the bed. “Indeed.”


End file.
